Blood is the Key
by Kioni-chan
Summary: A horrible accident leaves Hakkai in a coma. When fate leads to a betraying doctor and a woman with horrible intentions, tension runs high and two strained friends must work together to save the bait. [Completed finally]
1. The Accident

Hi there. This is something I've been working on for a while and it should be a little longer than my last Saiyuki fic. I'm hoping that this one will turn out a little better now that I've heard from the readers (that's you!) and my skills have improved. Do enjoy my works!

Disclaimer: I do NOT (and I emphasize the do not) nor have I ever owned Saiyuki or any of the characters involved. Please don't sue me!

This banner is silly! (oi Render-sama…)

ONWARD!

Gojyo sat with his forehead pressed to the cold glass. He almost wished he was on the other side of the window, in the rain. Almost.

"Hey Gojyo…" a voice said from behind him. The kappa peeled himself off the glass and turned to face Goku.

"Yeah?"

The monkey bit his lip. Everyone had been edgy since the accident, but no one as much as Gojyo… It had been three days since then, hardly enough time for all of their injuries to heal. No one would forget _that _particular day…

It had been a normal day; sun shining and the Sanzo-ikkou had just taken care of a band of youkai. As usual, Hakkai was driving, Sanzo sat next to him and Gojyo and Goku were arguing about food in the back. The usual seating arrangements.

"That's mine you hentai kappa!"

"Hands off midget-monkey!"

"Don't call me midget you cockroach!"

"Cockroach! Why you--!"

"Would you two shut up!" Sanzo yelled. Hakkai chuckled.

"Now, now Sanzo, they're just hungry," he said with a friendly smile. Sanzo growled deep in his throat.

"Well, how long until we reach a town?" he grumbled. Hakkai kept one hand on the steering wheel and with the other he grabbed a map.

"Well, here, take a look. Try and see if you can try and find out where we are," he said. Sanzo sighed and took the map, unfolding it violently.

"Where are we then?" he grunted. Hakkai looked around, still smiling.

"Three days ago we left the small town there," he said as he pointed to a small dot on the map. "We're, of course, heading west. Well, not exactly. We're actually heading northwest. So, you do the math," he managed to say as they drove into a rather sudden dust cloud. Sand whirled around them. Sanzo squinted at the map, trying to make out the paper through the blinding sand.

"I suck at math," he growled. Hakkai chuckled and sped up, eager to get out of the sand storm.

"Try about an hour," the brunette said. Instantly they broke out of the dust cloud. "Phew. I'm glad we got outta—OH SHIT!"

As the Sanso-ikkou got out of the sand storm they started to speed towards a cliff edge. Hakkai slammed on the breaks and everyone lurched forwards. Even with Hakkai's attempts to stop the car it plunged over the edge.

Hakaryu transformed with a screech, spilling his passengers into the air. The ground beneath them was coming closer. And you can bet that contact with it would not be a pleasant experience.

Gojyo sighed and rubbed his forehead. His worst injury had been a concussion, leaving him with a pounding headache, but that was something he could deal with. He was used to headaches after all. But hangovers were just a little different…

"How's Hakkai?" he asked Goku. The monkey shook his head.

"No change," he answered sadly. Their tumble over the cliff's edge had left Gojyo with his concussion, Goku with a sprained ankle and broken wrist, Sanzo was bruised severely but otherwise unharmed and Hakkai hadn't yet awakened. He was alive, but in a coma.

Gojyo looked back outside. He was starting to hate the rain, like Hakkai. It had poured constantly since the accident. He was getting sick of it.

"Is Sanzo with him now?" Goku nodded.

"Yeah."

Gojyo nodded and headed out of his and Goku's room, making his way to Sanzo and Hakkai's.

When he reached the door it was slightly ajar so he pushed it open and walked inside.

Sanzo looked up and gazed at Gojyo. Hakkai's face was extremely pale and his mouth opened slightly.

"There's no change Gojyo," Sanzo said. The kappa's shoulders slumped.

"I guess I didn't really expect one," he whispered.

"How's your head?" Sanzo asked after awhile. Gojyo shrugged. He and Sanzo had been on friendlier terms since the accident, but only because both were worried about Hakkai.

"Nothing I'm not used to. Why don't you take a break? I'll watch him," he said, referring to Hakkai. Sanzo nodded and gave Gojyo his seat, then left the room.

When he was alone with Hakkai, Gojyo sighed and rested with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. From there he just gazed at Hakkai, ignoring the constant throbbing pain in his head. Slowly he slid out of his chair and sat on the floor, with his arms resting on the bed and his head resting in the crook of his arms.

He must have dozed off eventually because he suddenly felt a hand gripping his own. The kappa looked up and blinked at Hakkai, who was writhing in pain.

"Go…jyo…" he gasped. The red-head shifted to his knees and gazed intently at his friend.

"I'm here Hakkai," he whispered. The brown-haired youkai's face flushed suddenly and Gojyo reached up to touch him. Hakkai was burning.

"Go…jyo… it… hurts… so… bad…" he gasped. The kappa glanced nervously at the door and back down at Hakkai. He was helpless. He didn't know what to do.

"H-hold on Hakkai. I've gotta get help. Hold on," he said as he started to stand. Hakkai shook his head violently and yanked Gojyo back down.

"No! You can't leave me!"

Gojyo gazed at his friend sadly.

"I'm sorry Hakkai but I've gotta get Sanzo!" he said as he yanked his hand free. Hakkai shrieked, quite odd for him.

"Gojyo! No… don't… go!" he gasped. The kappa glanced at his friend before dashing for the door. He yanked it open and screamed down the hall.

"Sanzo! Get in here NOW!" he yelled. Instantly Sanzo and Goku's heads popped out of the room next door.

"What is it? Is Hakkai okay?" Sanzo mumbled. He had apparently just wakened up.

"No! He's not okay! Get in here now!" Gojyo commanded. The priest and monkey wasted no time to get into the room.

Hakkai was still writhing on the bed, but now was moaning loudly as well. The other three ran to the bedside and gazed at the youkai. As they did so Hakkai's hand shot out and grabbed the chest of Gojyo's shirt.

"Help… me!"

"Hakkai! You gotta tell us what's wrong man!" Gojyo said. The brunette coughed, choking up blood. Sanzo shoved a sputtering Goku out of the way.

"Gojyo, move it," he commanded. The kappa moved willingly, to distressed for Hakkai to worry about Sanzo. "Hakkai, you've got to tell me what's wrong," the priest said. Hakkai coughed up more blood and gazed at Sanzo.

"My… ngh… chest…" he coughed. "It hurts… so… bad…" Sanzo laid a hand on Hakkai's chest and felt several ribs protruding at different angles under his skin.

"H-Hakkai, I think you've punctured your lungs!" Sanzo gasped. Gojyo shoved a peering Goku out of the way and dropped to his knees next to Sanzo.

"We gotta get you to a doctor 'Kai," he said. Sanzo agreed and told Goku to follow him before he ran from the room. Gojyo meanwhile picked Hakkai up carefully and headed from the room. As he was walking down the hall he saw Sanzo close the door the Gojyo and Goku's room.

"Goku is going to stay here. We've gotta get to a doctor," he said as Gojyo carried a moaning Hakkai out of the inn that they were staying in.

When they had stepped into the gloomy street. It was still pouring but they ignored the rain and headed towards a clinic at a brisk pace. Hakkai writhed in pain and Gojyo tried to hold him still. In minutes the clinic came into view. Sanzo ran ahead and pounded on the door.

A young man around their own age opened the door and blinked out at them.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Gojyo ran up beside Sanzo and looked to the shuddering man in his arms. Blood was pouring from Hakkai's mouth as he coughed up a storm that could rival the one around them.

"Please! Try and help him!" he pleaded. The doctor looked at Hakkai in surprise.

"Oh my! Bring him inside and lay him on that cot," he said as he stepped aside and pointed to a surgery bed. Gojyo obliged and laid Hakkai down. Sanzo said he was going back to Goku. Gojyo nodded and sat on Hakkai's bed.

"Please say you can help him?" the kappa begged. The doctor washed his hands in a basin under the window and gazed out at the rain.

"I'll do my best," he said. "But you may wish to leave. I'll have to operate on him to repair his ribs. But it'll be tough to help a punctured lung."

Gojyo gazed at the shuddering Hakkai and bit his lip. He didn't even notice that the doctor had somehow known of Hakkai's lung without examining him.

"He's a youkai with healing powers. If you fix his ribs and get him to fall asleep, I think he can do the rest…" he finally said. The doctor froze.

"A youkai?"

Gojyo nodded.

"And you trust him?"

"Yes."

"Then I will also. I'll do my best…"

Gojyo nodded and headed out of the room to an adjoining waiting lobby. There were calming pictures on the wall but they didn't bring any comfort to the kappa half-breed. He was too upset over Hakkai.

Gojyo sat down and put his head in his hands. Pictures of the hurting Hakkai kept flashing across his eyes. Blood running down his pale chin, shuddering shoulders, a clenched jaw. Gojyo snapped his head out of his hands, breathing hard. The worst scene possible had flashed across his mind. Hakkai, smiling up at him but holding Sanzo's gun to his chest, aiming it up through his chin.

_"I'm sorry Gojyo, but I can't stand it anymore… The pain is too much… I'll be with Kanan again…"_

_"Hakkai! No! Don't do this to me!"_

_"I'm sorry Gojyo-sama… You came close to me… like Kanan… But the pain… It's unbearable…"_

_"HAKKAI!"_

_"I'm sorry…"_

Gojyo gripped his shoulders as if he was cold, but he was burning inside. Hakkai would never do something like that, would he? The kappa felt a warm wetness sliding down his cheeks. He quickly brushed away the tears but more came.

"Hakkai… don't leave me…" he whispered.

Hakkai's back arched unconsciously in pain as the doctor stitched the last cut on his chest. It had been four hours since Gojyo and Sanzo had showed up and there had been a lot of repairs to be done. The only thing left now was to wait for Hakkai to heal himself.

The doctor leaned close to his ear.

"Can you hear me?" he whispered. Hakkai's eyes were half-lidded, showing just slivers of green.

"Yes…" the brunette murmured, barely audible. "I can hear you…" The doctor stepped back and examined his work.

"You need to rest. The man waiting said you would heal better yourself with sleep," he said. Hakkai blinked slowly.

"Man… waiting?" he asked.

"Yes," the doctor said as he nodded. "He had red hair." Hakkai smiled softly.

"Gojyo…" he managed to say before slipping from the conscious world. The doctor set aside his surgical tools and reached into the pocket of his lab coat. From there he produced a small vial filled with a clear liquid. He quickly grabbed a syringe and filled it with the liquid before inserting the needle into Hakkai's arm.

"Now you just relax Cho Hakkai. My mistress will be interested in you… and your red haired friend…"

"Sanzo, where's Gojyo and Hakkai?" Goku asked as he looked at the meat bun in his hands. Sanzo had given him food, hoping it would get his mind off Hakkai.

"They're still at the doctor," the priest said as he took another long drag on his cigarette. Goku nibbled at his meat bun.

"I hope they get back soon," he said. Sanzo looked out the window and into the rain.

"Yeah, me too."

"Should we go check on them?"

"No."

"What's wrong with Hakkai anyways?"

Sanzo desperately wanted to say that he didn't care. But the innocent look in Goku's large golden eyes would not allow him to lie. Instead he gave a gentle smile, trying to soothe Goku's worries.

"He's just got a couple broken ribs. He'll be fine. He is Hakkai after all," he said instead. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. Hakkai was in much worse condition than he made it sound. "I'm sure that he and Gojyo will be back very soon," he finished. God, he thought, I'm starting to sound like Hakkai myself aren't I? Sanzo shook himself and went back to staring out at the rain. Those two had better hurry up, for all of their sakes.

Gojyo must have dozed off because the doctor was gently shaking his shoulders. The kappa looked up at the man through tired eyes.

"Is… Hakkai okay?" he managed to ask. He hoped he didn't look like he had been crying. The doctor smiled comfortingly.

"If what you say about him healing himself in his sleep is true, then yes, he'll be okay. He just needs rest. I suggest that you leave him here for the time being," he said. Gojyo nodded and stood up.

"Fine. I've got to run home and tell the others but can I come back?" he asked. The doctor nodded.

"Of course."

Gojyo smiled weakly and headed back to the house, ready to tell Sanzo and Goku that Hakkai would be alright.

As the kappa rested his hand on the doorknob he sighed every so softly. The inside of the house was silent, meaning that Goku and Sanzo were barely talking. No arguing, no yelling. Odd really. It almost freaked Gojyo out.

He opened the door silently and walked inside. He was instantly met by a large pair of golden eyes and a whack from a paper fan.

"OUCH! Dammit Sanzo! That hurt!" Gojyo shouted.

"Well, you shouldn't have taken so damn long!" the priest yelled. "Now out with it! Where the hell is Hakkai?"

"He'll be fine, but he's still at the doctor's place," Gojyo said, keeping an eye on Sanzo's fan. "He's sleeping now." There was a sigh of relief from both Sanzo and Goku.

"I'm glad he's okay," the monkey breathed. Sanzo didn't say anything but it was obvious that he was too. What would the group do without Hakkai's friendly smiles, or cooking or driving? They couldn't have gotten even this far without the brunette.

"Me too Goku," Gojyo said. "Me too."

"Hey Sanzo…"

"Yes Goku?"

"I'm hungry!"

_WHACK!_

The doctor gazed down at the sleeping Hakkai with an odd expression. Psycho? Hungry? Hard to describe. He reached under his white lab coat and pulled a strange jewel out of his belt buckle. Instantly his ears became pointed and his eyes blood red. He was a youkai.

The demon doctor set the power limiter aside and studied the slumbering Hakkai. Another figure appeared out of the shadows behind him. It was a rather tall woman with crimson hair and eyes, not unlike Gojyo's.

"He can't be the one," she said sharply as she looked down at Hakkai. "There's no way he's a taboo with eyes and hair that color." The doctor chuckled deeply.

"It's not him, it's the man that brought him. He had red hair and eyes," the man said. The woman's face suddenly changed to a more sly appearance.

"Oh really?" she sneered. The doctor nodded and the woman laughed mercilessly. "This could work to our advantage," she said after a moment of thought.

"My sentiments exactly," the doctor said. "If the red haired man is indeed close to him, then we can use our injured friend as bait to lure him out of hiding."

The woman thought for a moment.

"Did this taboo say that he was coming back?" she asked. The doctor nodded.

"He said he was going to tell the others that this one would be okay and then come back. I'm expecting him soon," he said as he picked up the power limiter up and placed it back in his belt buckle. Instantly he looked like a normal human again.

"Alright. I'll disappear for the time being but don't let this man leave your sight. And if the taboo comes back and wishes to bring him home, tell him that there were a few minor complications and you have to keep him another night," the woman said as she stepped back into the shadows and disappeared. The doctor nodded and looked to the door just as Gojyo walked in again. His face wasn't as gray as it had been before. He was definitely in a better mood than before.

"Welcome back," the doctor said with an innocent smile. Gojyo raised a hand in quick greeting.

"Any change with Hakkai?" he asked with genuine concern. The doctor shook his head.

"Not anything drastic. But I'm afraid that he'll have to stay here over night. I'd like to keep an eye on him to make sure that he heals properly," he said. Gojyo nodded and looked down at Hakkai.

"Just as long as he's alright," he said as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. "I'll be back in the morning to get him," he continued as he stuck the unlit cancer stick in his mouth. The doctor nodded in understanding and Gojyo left.

Just as the door closed behind the kappa the woman appeared out of the shadows again, but this time she was holding a roll of parchment. She held it out to the doctor.

"Leave this on the table. We're leaving now," she stated. The youkai doctor nodded and tossed the roll aside. "Bring him with us," the woman commanded. Again the doctor nodded and picked the rather light Hakkai up in his arms. The woman grasped the doctor's upper arm and Hakkai's pale hand and then they all disappeared into the shadows that engulfed them.

So this was chapter one. I do hope you enjoyed it and that you'll keep your eyes open for any future ones that may exist. It started out a little slow but I needed an excuse so you'll have to forgive me… I would love to hear from you so review!


	2. Embers Aroused

Hey! I wrote a chapter two! Aren't ya proud of me? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Saiyuki, and if you're looking for money, this isn't the one to sue, so please don't!

And just for you Render-sama…

This banner is silly!

ONWARD!

Gojyo sat up and stretched, yawning widely. The lack of thunder established the fact that Goku had already gone down to breakfast. The kappa rubbed his eyes and snatched up his cigarettes, sticking one in his mouth and lighting it. He'd leave early to get Hakkai, who would hopefully be much better and healed.

Stretching again, Gojyo shoved his blankets back and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. When he was finally up he started to get dressed, pulling on his clothes with a swiftness that he rarely had.

When the kappa was completely dressed he headed to the kitchen, where he found, not to his surprise, a grouchy Sanzo, and Goku devouring food at an un-thought of velocity. Both looked up as Gojyo entered the room.

"Arrrr yooooo grroiinn ta geh Harkkye nroow?" was all Goku managed to say through what seemed to be enough food to fuel an army.

"Don't talk with your mouth open baka-saru!" Sanzo snapped as he whacked the unfortunate monkey on the back of the head. Gojyo just snickered. Sanzo decided to say what Goku had been trying to ask. "Are you going to get Hakkai now?"

Gojyo nodded. "Yeah, I am. Anyone wanna come with?" he offered.

"Naarrraww, oohmm shtrill eeeheeen," Goku managed to decline through his food.

"Whatever…" Sanzo growled. Gojyo then led the way to the door. He had gotten the drift that Goku was staying behind to finish devouring his food.

As the pair walked to the clinic, in slightly less stressful moods than before, both pulled out a fresh cigarette and were soon engaged in a chain smoking contest that had been decided upon silently. So far Gojyo was winning.

When they finally reached the clinic, both a little lightheaded from the continuous smoking, the two extinguished their cigarettes, thinking it the best thing to do before entering a clean environment.

As they stepped inside Gojyo instantly knew something was wrong, and so did Sanzo. It was all too quiet, even for a doctors office. There were no sounds of healing, or even sickness. Gojyo quickened his pace to get to where he had left Hakkai, Sanzo at his heels.

When he entered the room he first noticed the lack of Hakkai, then the lack of doctor, then the presence of the roll of parchment. He suppressed the roar that was rising inside of him and bound over to the table before Sanzo even realized what was wrong. He then scooped up the parchment and unrolled it.

_Taboo Child,_

_We, as to say, I, have your friend, and if you wish to see him again, alive and unscathed you'll do as I say, and follow the orders given to you. Please travel to the heart of the forest outside the village that you are located in. You are to be unarmed, but any comrades you wish to have accompany you may bring their weapons. Once you've reached the center of the forest you'll find a large boulder of odd colors. Tap it twice with your left hand and wait for further instructions._

_Remember, we have your friend, Cho Hakkai…_

The message was unsigned, but that wasn't what caused Gojyo to freeze. It was the fact that whoever the bastards were that had Hakkai knew that he was special to him and that they had called him Taboo Child. He'd tear them apart if they didn't give Hakkai back.

Gojyo was so transfixed with the letter that he didn't notice that his hands were trembling or that Sanzo was reading over his shoulder.

"Gojyo, I'll go with you," the priest murmured in his ear. The kappa spun around and faced Sanzo, seething with anger.

"No! This is something I'll take care of myself!" he snapped unexpectedly. Sanzo was surprised at Gojyo's response.

"Listen to me, if this is a trap than you could put yourself in danger," he said, for once worried about the kappa's safety. Gojyo's face flushed with rage.

"You think I give a damn about my own safety?" he bellowed. "It's Hakkai that I'm worried about! If those bastards rip one hair out of his head I'll—"

"Gojyo listen to me!" Sanzo shouted over him, cutting him off. "Don't you think that this could be a trap that involves Hakkai? Do you think that your emotions matter to them? They, whoever they are, won't hesitate to kill Hakkai if they've already managed to kidnap him. You've got to remember that he's still in serious condition!" he continued, trying to talk some sense into the redhead.

Gojyo stiffened. Sanzo had a point. Whoever wanted him had Hakkai and could probably easily dispose of him, if they hadn't already. But he couldn't think like that. Of course Hakkai was alive, he could feel it. As much as it pained him to think it, Hakkai was practically defenseless in his current state, unless the doctor had somehow managed to heal him overnight.

A thought suddenly flew into Gojyo's head. He spun on his heel, looking around the clinic. The doctor was nowhere to be seen and there was no sign of a struggle.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed, startling Sanzo.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"That doctor helped kidnap Hakkai, that's what!" Gojyo yelled as he flipped over the table. Sanzo stepped back so as to not get hit.

"Damn…" he muttered. Gojyo rounded on him.

"Is that all you can say now?" he yelled. "Fine then! I don't need your damn help to kill those damn bastards that kidnapped m--" he paused. "Hakkai."

Sanzo looked at Gojyo with mild interest at what he was going to say, but pushed the thought aside.

"So are you going to let me help you get Hakkai back?" the priest asked. Gojyo thought about it for a moment, he mind still fuzzy with anger.

"Yes," he finally said. Sanzo almost smiled. Almost.

Hakkai slowly stirred. He couldn't understand where he was or why his hands were tied to something over his head. He knew that he was leaning against something cold and hard, and slightly damp… But his mind was too fuzzy to put two and two together. He remembered the accident, and feeling immense pain… There had been a sand storm…

The brunette's eyes suddenly snapped open. He was in a dark cell, chained to a wall by his hands, which were bound over his head. He didn't have clue where he was, but it wasn't good.

"Oh my, this is a rather bad situation isn't it?" he whispered to himself, trying to keep his usual pleasant personality while at the same time trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his chest.

"Yes, this is a rather bad situation for you," a cool female voice said from off to his left. Hakkai looked in that direction and saw that a woman was standing on the other side of the bars, her back to him and leaning against the metal. "You're my prisoner and bait for the Taboo," she explained. "Where you are I will not reveal to you however."

Hakkai smiled, as he usually would have, trying to ignore the pain in his chest and abdomen.

"So, you're using me as bait to lure Gojyo here? I doubt that he's foolish enough to come here just to rescue me!" he said with a mild laugh. The woman chuckled softly, her blazing red hair swishing around her shoulders slightly.

"Ah, but you see, he is. I know for a fact that he's already on his way, with a friend I might add. A Sanzo priest bearing a sacred scripture," she said. Hakkai stiffened. Gojyo and Sanzo were both coming for him?

"That could be unhealthy for them…" he said quietly, dropping his pleasant smile. The woman nodded.

"Of course, if you and they cooperate, there won't be any harm to any of you," she murmured. Hakkai looked at the ceiling. He sensed her lie.

"I'm not as dense as that. I know that you want Gojyo, so what do you think makes me believe that you'll keep him unharmed?"

"Ah, you're not as dumb as I thought," the woman muttered. Hakkai took that as a compliment. "You're right, I have plans for the one you call Gojyo, but they won't kill him." she said. Hakkai wasn't convinced. He still sensed a lie. Anything she needed Gojyo for couldn't be good. "But now I must leave you. I suggest that you rest to help heal your wounds. The Taboo said that you could heal yourself with sleep so have at it," she said as she walked off.

Hakkai listened to her footsteps disappear before letting his chin fall to his chest. She was right that he should rest, but now he was worried about Gojyo and Sanzo, and who knew where Goku was.

Slowly, very slowly, Hakkai drifted into an uneasy sleep, with the burning memory of her red hair that seemed so much like Gojyo's burned into his mind.

Gojyo easily scaled a felled tree, leaving Sanzo to clamber over it in his priest's robe.

"Would you slow down you stupid kappa!" Sanzo yelled. Gojyo glanced over his shoulder but didn't slow.

"Ditch the robe and you'd move faster. I've gotta find Hakkai!" he said as he dodged a low branch. Sanzo sighed and did as the redhead said. He peeled off his robe, revealing the tight black top and jeans that he wore underneath. He was then able to easily keep up with Gojyo, apart from the fact that his sandals kept slipping.

Suddenly the pair broke into a clearing. An extremely large boulder sat in the center of the area. It was made up of many different hues; blue, red, purple. Gojyo ran up to it breathlessly and turned to look at Sanzo.

"You ready man?" he inquired. Sanzo bit his lip.

"It might be a trap," he warned. Gojyo stiffened angrily.

"Hakkai's in danger and you're worried about _my_ safety?" he seethed. The priest shrugged.

"Do as you wish, I couldn't care less."

Gojyo spun on his heel to face the priest.

"Are you saying that you don't care about what happens to Hakkai?" he said with a deadly calm. Sanzo was taken aback. He'd never seen Gojyo like this. So angry, emotional and possessive all at once. He knew that Hakkai was Gojyo's best friend but this was… different.

"No I'm not saying that I don't care what happens to Hakkai!" the priest snapped. "Just do as you wish!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Go already!"

"Fine!"

"Go!"

"Alright!"

The two just stared at each other for a while before Gojyo turned, raised his left hand and pounded on the boulder twice. For a moment nothing happened.

"Maybe this is the wrong boulder…" Sanzo whispered. Gojyo sunk to his knees, his head bowed so that his red tresses surrounded his face.

"This has to be it," he muttered. "It has to be!" He placed his forehead against the stone, expecting to feel a cool surface. Instead it was pulsing warm. "Huh?" he sputtered, startled.

"What? What is it?" Sanzo asked. Gojyo jumped to his feet.

"It's the rock. It's… warm…" he said. Sanzo stepped forward and laid a hand on the boulder but jumped back suddenly with a screeched.

"What's wrong?" Gojyo asked, surprised at his actions.

"It's not warm! It's burning hot!" Sanzo hissed. Gojyo reached out and touched the stone again. It was just barely emitting any heat.

"You're crazy Sanzo," he said as he looked at the blond priest. "It's barely letting off any heat at all."

"Well, I'm telling you that I got burned!" Sanzo snapped. "Look!" He held out his right hand and sure enough there was a shiny burn on it. Gojyo stared at it for a minute.

"How come I can touch it and you can't?" the water sprite asked. Sanzo shrugged, still nursing his injured hand. Gojyo touched the boulder again, still feeling its warmth.

"I, I don't understand… We're supposed to get instructions," he whispered.

"And instructed you shall be," a voice said from off to the pair's left. Gojyo snapped his attention to the trees in that direction and saw a young man sitting on a branch that sat about six feet off the ground. He had jet black hair that hung around his face and bright yellow eyes peered at them from behind the curtain. A taunting smile was plastered across his face.

Gojyo glared at the newcomer, pure hate shooting from his eyes. Sanzo had to grab his arms to keep him from charging at the black haired.

"Where's Hakkai?" the kappa bellowed. "Where is he?" The man just snickered. He leaned forward, causing his hair to slip forward, exposing pointed youkai ears.

"Anger is oh so unbecoming of you, but free your friend it shall," he said. Gojyo tried to step forward again but Sanzo held fast.

"Where's Hakkai dammit!" he screamed. The man laughed impishly.

"Shadows, shadows, everywhere. All the clues but nowhere to look," he said. This only angered Gojyo more.

"Can't you give a straight answer you pansy?" he seethed. Another impish giggle was his reply.

"Gojyo! Calm down!" Sanzo hissed in his ear. "Yelling isn't going to save Hakkai!" This didn't calm the redhead any.

"You're supposed to instruct us on how to find Hakkai! Now do so!" he yelled. The black haired man's smile broadened.

"Fine then, as ye wish," he said from behind his grin. He cleared his throat as if he was going to say something important, only trying Gojyo's patience.

"Get on with it!"

"Fine, fine. Keep yer hair on!" the man said with a chuckle. He then recited:

_"If you search for what you wish to find,_

_Look for one who's beauty divine._

_Only those who wish to seek it,_

_Have a chance to truly see it._

_Your friend is here, but also there,_

_Enter this realm, if you dare."_

The man finished and blinked at Gojyo and Sanzo, smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean you bastard?" Gojyo snapped. Sanzo had to strain to keep him held back. The impish man giggled.

"Follow me if you want to find what you hunt for," he said. "Follow the riddle to find your friend."

With that he jumped off the branch, over Gojyo and Sanzo's heads, and onto the strange rock. Well, actually he fell through the rock, disappearing from view.

"How… how did he do that?" Gojyo gasped. Sanzo released him and stared at the rock.

"I don't know. I'm just as surprised as you are," he said. The kappa and priest bound over to the rock. Gojyo knocked on it with his left fist, but nothing happened.

"Whaddo we do?" he asked, his voice getting frantic. Sanzo could tell that he was truly worried for Hakkai's safety.

"I… I don't know…" he whispered. Gojyo growled something under his breath before proceeding to climb on top of the rock. As he clambered on top, he instantly fell through an invisible opening with a yell. Sanzo snapped his gaze to the top of the boulder.

"Gojyo? Gojyo?" he shouted. "Where'd ya go?"

"Sanzo! Climb on top of the rock! There's an invisible hole-thing-a-ma-bob!" Gojyo's voice called. Sanzo crossed his arms and glared at the place where Gojyo should have been.

"Invisible hole-thing-a-ma-bob?" he said. There was a pause.

"Shut up you damn stuck up bastard of a priest and just get in here! There's some sort of tunnel. That black haired creep must've went down this way!"

Sanzo sighed. The kappa was really determined to find Hakkai. So he slowly and cautiously climbed upon the rock, which no longer burned him, and immediately fell through.

Hakkai woke with a painful start. He found that he was no longer in a cold, dank cell, but in a feather cot. He sat up and found that his chest was killing him. He raised a hand and gripped his side, which throbbed painfully.

"Whoa… What happened?" he whispered.

"You don't remember?" a familiar, cool, voice said from off to his right. He turned to look at the woman from earlier. Hakkai managed a strained smile.

"Uh, no I don't remember anything, except being in that cold cell," he said pleasantly. The woman smiled, matching his pleasant disposition.

"Than allow me to inform you of what happened after you lost consciousness the last time we spoke," she said. "I sent one of my men in to check on you a few hours ago but you somehow managed to get out of the chains that had bound you to the wall. What I want to know is how you did that without realizing it…" she said. Hakkai shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he said. The woman flipped her long red hair and flashed a smile before continuing.

"Well, as I was saying, you were standing in the corner, hiding in the shadows if you will," she said. Hakkai blinked but didn't interrupt. "When my man tried to grab you, you started fighting back. Hard. He called for help and soon I had four unconscious men and an injured you. It took a total of six guys to get you hurt enough for me to get you here, with a little help from this concoction," she said as she waved a small glass vial in front of his face. Hakkai raised a hand to grab the bottle, which contained a silvery liquid but the woman pulled it out of his grasp.

"What is it?" he questioned, dropping his hand. The woman smiled.

"Just something I've been working on. It helps put even the strongest youkai in my control," she said. Hakkai stared down at his hands, memories flooding his mind.

_HappinessKananbloodpainmurderdangerdeathlossselfcontrolmoredeathrainbloodmudpaineyesredhairlight_

It was too much for him. He swayed slightly and tipped sideways, into the waiting arms of the woman. She smiled softly as she took in the scent of his hair.

"You're never leaving my side Cho Hakkai…" she whispered.

Well, what did you think of this chapter? I thought that this would be the perfect place to end, leaving all of you readers begging for more. The next chapter promises much so I'll keep you posted. Review if you liked it!


	3. A polt unfolds

Hey, domo arigato for reading the next fun filled chapter of my story. As always I hope that you enjoy it and will keep checking back for updates. If you've read this far you have my deepest respect!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Saiyuki… Yeah, it's a shame, I know.

Forget it Render-sama…

ONWARD!

Sanzo stood, rubbing his sore behind. Gojyo was standing before him, looking around at the stone walls of the tunnel that they were standing in. As the priest stood he thought to himself that their surroundings looked almost like dungeon walls.

"So where are we?" growled at the redhead, who shrugged. Sanzo looked up at the ceiling where he had fallen through, only to see solid stone.

"Which way then?" Gojyo asked as he looked both ways. Sanzo looked to his left, then right, down two very long tunnels.

"I'm… not sure," he said quietly. Gojyo grumbled something under his breath and decided to choose himself. He started running to Sanzo's left so the priest had nothing to do but follow.

After only minutes of running the pair hit a dead end. Gojyo and Sanzo halted just before hitting a solid wall.

"Now what wise-guy?" Sanzo snapped.

"Shut up!" Gojyo hissed. "You didn't make a decision so I made one for you!" He was about to turn and follow the withdrawing Sanzo but he paused.

"What now?" asked the agitated priest. Gojyo waved him off.

"Just a second," he whispered as he raised his left hand. With cautious movements he laid his hand on the wall. Instantly it slipped through and invisible opening.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Sanzo sputtered, flabbergasted. Gojyo shrugged and started walking through the what apparently was not a solid wall, Sanzo following close behind.

When the pair had crossed through the wall they had entered a vast room, with several doors leading off from the sides.

"Where are we?" Gojyo hissed out of the side of his mouth. Sanzo just glared at him so the kappa shrugged and began walking through the room. There were tables in various corners and what appeared to be several wardrobes. There were even beds. _It's almost like a big ole bedroom…_ Gojyo thought to himself. Sanzo was actually the one to voice the thought.

Hakkai groggily blinked, realizing that he was in a comfortable bed and that a hand was holding his own. A soft hand that reminded him all too much of peaceful nights with someone he cared for deeply and pleasant afternoon walks with the same person. But he couldn't remember her name…

"Ah, you've awakened my Hakkai," a velvety voice murmured in his ear. The brunette looked and saw a woman who seemed familiar. Was she the one from his memories?

None the less, she had a sly smile on her face and an almost possessive glint in her eyes.

"Eh, who are… you?" the youkai said thickly. He had the strange idea that he was drugged. He could think the words but then he would forget them just before saying them. It took extreme concentration to ask who she was.

The woman's smile broadened slightly as she stroked his hand, which he tried to pull away, but didn't have the energy to do so.

"Don't you remember me dear Hakkai?" she asked gently. He shook his throbbing head, clearly confused. She smiled still. "Well, it matters not. But what does matter is the two men that are coming to take you away. No matter what they tell you, you must not go with them. Use everything in your power to stay away from them," she said quietly. Hakkai gazed at her with semi-glazed eyes.

"Alright," he mumbled. He hadn't a clue what she was talking about, but her voice was nice so she must be too, right? The woman smiled again.

"Do you remember my name dear Hakkai?" she asked quietly. He shook his head as she stroked his soft brown hair.

"No. Could you remind me?" he asked softly, becoming painfully aware that his chest was sending stabbing sensations through him.

"It's Kanan," she said sweetly. Hakkai smiled with a glossy look to his eyes.

"That's a pretty name," he stated. The woman smiled.

"Yes, I know… Now, could you please wait here? I need to talk to a friend of mine," she said. Hakkai smiled, almost like his old self. Almost.

"Of course."

The woman walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

When she had exited the room she wiped the smile off her face and was met by the youkai doctor from the clinic.

"Well?" she demanded. The man grinned devilishly.

"They met up with your man. He gave the ridiculous riddle. Maybe it will throw them off a little," he reported. The woman's fine eyebrows knitted together.

"Hmm, and the taboo is one of them, right?" she asked. The youkai doctor nodded.

"And the human," he said. The woman allowed a sigh.

"Good. We need the half-breed for the experiment. If the legends are true, his blood is the key."

"Of course my lady. And what of the others?" the youkai asked with a bow. The Kanan-imposter thought for a moment, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm. The one that is a human, kill him. As for Hakkai… he's mine to play with," she said. "And we may need him as persuasion for the half-breed."

"I see. I'll deal with the human now than," the youkai said as he bowed again and dismissed himself. The woman then walked to a large wardrobe and opened it, revealing a large basin filled with a silvery liquid. She waved a hand over it and an image of Gojyo and Sanzo appeared. They were in the room just beyond hers!

The youkai doctor suddenly ran into the view that the basin gave. He said something and Gojyo tried to run forward, screaming something. Sanzo was stuck holding him back. The doctor laughed and said something more, seemingly only angering Gojyo more. Sanzo snarled something in the kappa's ear, causing him to let up a bit.

The woman dipped a finger in the substance and the image changed to the room where Hakkai was resting. He was slumped back on the pillows of the bed, his head in his hands. She smiled as she gazed at him and then dipped her finger in the water again and Gojyo, Sanzo and the youkai doctor appeared again. Sanzo appeared to be having trouble holding the kappa back.

"Kill the human! Bring the half-breed to me!" she screeched into the bowl. Gojyo froze, as did Sanzo. The youkai just nodded and pulled a gun from seemingly nowhere. He fired once at Gojyo, hitting him in the shoulder. The bullet passed through his shoulder and hit Sanzo in the chest.

The priest fell back, blood spreading from his chest. Gojyo spun around, dazed, to face him. The woman that watched them just laughed cruelly.

"Leave the human to die. Bring the taboo to me," the woman commanded. The her youkai lackey nodded and dashed forward, grasping a frozen Gojyo's arm. Instantly the two disappeared, leaving a bleeding Sanzo behind.

The woman closed the wardrobe and turned around just as the youkai and Gojyo appeared out of thin air.

"Welcome!" she said warmly. Gojyo glared at her with pure hate.

"Where's Hakkai you bitch!" he screamed. "And you can't just leave Sanzo there to die dammit!" he went on. "I hate him as much as anyone but you can't do this!"

The woman just smiled.

"You want to see your beloved Hakkai do you not?" she asked calmly. "Or would you rather see him dead as well?"

Gojyo froze and the woman's smile broadened. She had him.

"Where is he?" the kappa asked venomously.

"In the room just beyond here," the woman said as she pointed to the door. Gojyo rushed for the door but the woman was faster. She blocked his path quickly.

"Uh uh uh," she cooed. "You have to be patient." Gojyo raised his hands as if he was going to strangle her but dropped them as excruciating pain erupted in his wounded shoulder. "Now, you have to let my doctor clean you up before you see your friend."

"That bastard isn't touching me!" the kappa yelled. "It's his fault that Hakkai is here in the first place!"

The woman nodded.

"Yes, that is true. But he works as I command." she explained. "He won't hurt you, I promise. And then you may see your friend."

Gojyo was silent and finally nodded. The urge to see Hakkai was greater than his hate for this woman and her _doctor._

The youkai stepped forward and pulled Gojyo's sleeve. It ripped easily under his touch. The kappa snarled something inaudible but didn't move or flinch. Then the doctor began to clean the wound with a golden liquid that came from a flask that he produced from his pocket. The solution burned the redhead's skin slightly but he didn't show that it hurt.

In minutes the wound was wrapped tightly.

"Now, you may see your friend," the woman said. Gojyo didn't waste anytime running to the door and flinging it open. Hakkai was still slumped on the pillows, his head in his hands. When he heard the door open he looked up.

His eyes were slightly less glossy, but he didn't smile when he saw Gojyo.

"Do I… know you?" he croaked. The kappa rushed into the room.

"Hakkai! It's me! Gojyo!" he said breathlessly. "What has that bitch done to you?" Hakkai frowned.

"You shouldn't talk about Kanan that way. She's a very nice lady," he said sternly. Gojyo froze.

"Hakkai, that woman isn't Kanan. You loved Kanan. You _do not_ love that woman," he growled. Hakkai's frown deepened.

"What?" he whispered. His eyes scanned Gojyo. "I swear I know you…"

"Hakkai! I'm your best friend!" the kappa cried. "Don't you remember?" As much as he hated to admit it, tears were welling up in his eyes.

Hakkai blinked slowly. Slowly memories flooded his mind.

_RedhaireyetaboochildjournytothewestwithSanzoGokuGojyoneverendingarguingwiththemonkeyasecondlove_

"G-Gojyo?" he whispered. The kappa allowed a small smile as he raised a hand to stroke Hakkai's cheek.

"Hakkai," he murmured. "I'm so glad that you're alright. But we have to help Sanzo. That bastard of a doctor shot him through me!"

"S-Sanzo?" the brunette stammered. Gojyo nodded jerkily.

"You two aren't going anywhere," a cruel voice said from the door. Gojyo spun around to face the woman.

"We're getting out of here Hakkai," he hissed over his shoulder. A soft hand reached for his own and tightened around his fingers.

"Gojyo… I'm… sorry…" Hakkai whispered in his ear. The kappa's eyes widened as he felt a harsh grip on his neck. Slowly his vision turned black and he fell into his friend's arms.

The woman stepped forward and smiled wickedly.

"Good work my Hakkai," she praised. "We need the half-breed's blood in order for my experiment to work properly. Will you be our first subject?" she asked. Hakkai looked down at the unconscious Gojyo. He then looked back at the woman and nodded slowly. She clapped her hands together with delight.

"Excellent!" she cried. "Grab him and follow me," she commanded. Hakkai nodded briefly and picked up his friend. He then followed the woman.

She lead him out of the room, her red hair swirling, and back to the one with the wardrobe. From there she lead him through another door and down a stone corridor. The small party turned left, then right, right again and another left. The woman stopped outside of a door. She flipped her blood red hair over her shoulders and looked at Hakkai.

"Inside her, my dear, is a room where the future will be born. The taboo you hold in your arms is the key to a revolution!" she said. Hakkai just stared ahead, his eyes glazed. The woman smiled broadly and opened the door.

Inside was a small laboratory. Glass vials and jars lined the walls and a large monitor was blinking down at them. The woman motioned for Hakkai to step inside and he obliged. She then commanded him to set the unconscious Gojyo on a table. He did.

"Tie his hands down," the woman said. "And his ankles." Hakkai fumbled with the buckles on the table for a moment before the kappa was secured. The woman then handed the Demon Slayer a needle connected to a tube and vial. "Insert this in his arm. Fill the vial with his blood," she instructed. Hakkai gazed at the woman, taking in all of her features. It only then occurred to him.

"You have red hair and eyes as well. Are you not a taboo as well?" he asked. The woman froze, her back to him as she was observing the monitor, which had many diagrams on it.

"I am," she said softly. Hakkai's hands shook slightly.

"So why do you need Gojyo's blood? Can't you use your own?" he asked, easily masking the anger in his voice with confusion. The woman turned and looked at him, insanity and power shining on her face. He was startled by the power that radiated from her.

"Because this experiment may very well kill your friend my dear," she sneered. "And I don't particularly want to die. Already dozens of taboo experiments have failed, their subjects perishing," she said, an insane smile spreading across her face. "And now, if this one succeeds, all that work will not have been in vain! Ultimate power can be sold to every youkai! You see, a taboo does not need power limiters. Legend says that their blood is the key. Taboo blood mixed with my own creations will create the ultimate potion that will allow all youkai to have supreme power!"

Hakkai could no longer hide his anger. He threw the glass vial and tube at the woman. The potion she had used on him had worn off and he had complete control once again.

"BITCH!" he screamed. "Damn you to hell! You've used innocent people for your sick experiments?" The woman stepped back, fear spreading across her face. "Where's Sanzo?" Hakkai yelled. The woman remained silent so he grabbed her by the throat and yanked her face close to his. "I said, Where's Sanzo?" he said very quietly. A moan sounded from the table. Hakkai threw the woman and spun around to see Gojyo waking up.

"Hak…kai?" the kappa muttered. The brunette rushed to him and undid the buckles and pulled Gojyo to his feet.

"Gojyo!" he gasped. The red head rubbed his forehead and gazed at Hakkai.

"We have… to help… the damn priest," he muttered. Hakkai nodded and grabbed Gojyo's wrist.

"Lets get out of here," he said quickly as he headed out the door. A scream sounded from behind him.

"NOO! THE TABOO IS MINE! BRING HIM BACK TO ME!" the woman screeched. Hakkai dragged Gojyo down the hall trying to make sense of which direction was which.

"Uh, lets see… we went left, right, right, then left… So that means we have to go right, left, left, then right, right?" he muttered to himself. Gojyo shrugged, obviously lost. Hakkai glanced over his shoulder to make sure that the woman wasn't following. She was.

"Dammit Hakkai, just kill her," Gojyo mumbled. Hakkai shook his head.

"I won't kill her," he said as he rounded a corner. He jerked Gojyo along with him, and the kappa just allowed the brunette to drag him. After a few moments they were back to where the youkai doctor had first brought Gojyo, the room with the wardrobe. Hakkai froze for a moment, looking around the room, but when he spotted a door he took off again. Unfortunately his pause allowed time for the woman to catch up.

The brunette felt long and cold fingers wrap around his neck. He let go of Gojyo's wrist and raised his hands to try and pry the ones off his neck.

"I will kill you!" the woman hissed in his ear.

WHOA! CLIFF-HANGER time! Don't you just hate me for that? But I promise that you'll have your next chapter. Oh and to the readers, the "this banner is silly!" thing at the beginning of some of my chapters, inside joke so just ignore it. Just review for me okay? I love reviews…


	4. Blood and Lust

Okay, chapter, what, four? Yeah, that sounds about right… Anyways, I worked on this just for ya'll so you better enjoy it! Naw, I'm just kiddin'. You can hate it if ya want. Anyway, thank you to my reviewers (that had better be you!) and I'd appreciate any more reviews that I get. Read and enjoy!

To Render sama and Vash. They know who they are.

This banner is silly!

ONWARD!

The long, pale fingers that were wrapped around his throat tightened, even despite Hakkai's attempts to loosen the woman's grip. Gojyo stood off to the side, dazed, for a moment before he realized what was happening. He then launched himself forwards and threw his arms around the neck of the woman, yanking her back roughly. The woman let out a horrible shriek and released Hakkai so she could round on Gojyo.

"HAKKAI! RUN!" the kappa yelled. Hakkai fell forward, gasping. He looked up at the struggling Gojyo but nodded and jumped to his feet before running out of the room.

"He dashed down a short corridor before looking around and realizing that he had no idea where he was. He whirled his head around, looking this way and that. He had to find Sanzo, and help Gojyo. He decided to keep running down the corridor he was in, hoping it would lead him to the priest.

After just minutes of running he hit the worst thing possible. A dead end. The brunette youkai froze.

'Now what?' he thought desperately. 'There's nowhere to run…' He bit his lip and stared at the floor, trying to think of what to do. As he gazed at the base of the wall he noticed something strange. The stone wasn't normal. It was almost like a projection. The stone squiggled back and forth, as if it was trying to hold its shape. Hakkai looked back up and laid a hand on the wall. He instantly saw his hand disappear into the stone. He blinked in confusion but didn't question it before stepping through the wall.

On the other side he saw Sanzo sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall, with his hand pressed to a bloody spot on his chest. When he heard footsteps the priest looked up slowly.

"Hak…kai…?" he mumbled. The brunette nodded and rushed forward, sinking to his knees beside Gojyo.

"Hold still," he said as he placed his hands over Sanzo's wound. He was going to try and close it. Hakkai concentrated on healing Sanzo but he was still weak from having to heal himself in his sleep. Eventually his hands began to glow green ever so slightly. Sanzo gritted his teeth as the skin and tissue slowly knitted itself back together.

"LET ME GO!" the woman screamed. Gojyo had her pinned to the floor by her throat. He was straddling her waist, trying to keep her from getting to her feet.

"I don't think so," the kappa growled through gritted teeth. He was trying to buy Hakkai time to find Sanzo, but he hoped the brown haired youkai wouldn't need much more. The woman underneath him twisted around, trying to get herself free. "Hold still dammit!" Gojyo mumbled. But the red-haired woman beneath him paid no heed. She instead kicked out at him, knocking the kappa back enough to push him off of her. Gojyo stumbled back, slightly surprised. The woman then pushed him onto his own back and perched on his chest, looking down at him with triumph.

"You are now mine," she sneered. Gojyo looked up at her in horror as she smiled down at him hungrily. Before he could stop her the woman's mouth was pressed to his. The kappa's red eyes widened in terror as the horrid woman's tongue fought for entrance into his mouth. He kept his mouth clenched shut and tried to push her off of him but she proved to be stronger than she looked.

"There Sanzo, I'm finished," Hakkai breathed. The priest placed a hand over the bloody cloth where his wound had been. He sighed and looked at Hakkai, his eyes still glazed from loss of blood.

"Thanks…" he muttered. Hakkai smiled softly and helped the priest to his feet.

"Your welcome. But we've got to help Gojyo. He's alone with the witch that is in charge of everything that has happened," the youkai said. Sanzo jerked his head into a nod and the pair headed back through the wall and down the corridor.

Hakkai paused just outside the door that led to the room where Gojyo was. He could hear the kappa screaming a string of curses on the other side.

"Get off me you damn wench! I said get o--!" His voice was cut off suddenly. Hakkai froze and Sanzo glanced at him quickly. The two nodded and Hakkai threw the door open.

What met their eyes sent chills down both their spines. The youkai woman was on top of Gojyo, straddling his hips and kissing him violently. Hakkai let go of Sanzo and rushed forward. He shoved the woman off of Gojyo and pounced on her. From there he began beating her savagely. Gojyo sat, dazed, as he watched his usually calm and collected friend beat the woman. The kappa shook himself back to his senses before jumping to his feet and wiping his mouth. Sanzo stepped forward, beckoning for Gojyo to follow him.

"Let's get out of here!" he hissed. The red head jerked his head into a nod and pulled the priest's arm over his shoulder. The pair then headed out the door.

"Hakkai!" Gojyo shouted over his shoulder. "Forget her! Let's get out of here!" But the brunette was deaf to his words. He continued to rain his hail of blows on the woman, whose face now stained the same color as her hair. Gojyo shoved Sanzo out the door and ran back to Hakkai.

"Come on man! Forget her!" he hissed as he tried to yank the youkai to his feet. Even as he was dragging Hakkai out of the room the brunette clawed at the air, trying to get back to the bleeding woman.

"No! Gojyo! She tried to kill you! I'm going to destroy her!" he screamed. Gojyo however wouldn't give up either. Just outside the door Sanzo was waiting. He grabbed one of Hakkai's arm as Gojyo took the other.

"Hold still dammit! You're not going back there!" the priest snarled. Hakkai lowered his head and allowed the two to drag him down the corridor and through the fake wall.

They went for what seemed like ages without talking, but finally Gojyo spoke.

"If she tries to come after us again, at least then we'll know what she wants," he said. Sanzo grunted.

"What is it that she wanted with you anyways?" he inquired. Hakkai answered.

"His blood. Because of Gojyo's unusual heritage his blood is his power limiter. If she got control of that and injected it into any demon, they would have their full power but still maintain their senses. But apparently she was doing something else as well because she said people had died during her experiments and she wasn't about to do them on herself," he explained. He paused for a moment, thinking. "I think she somehow was trying to do something to the blood; to make it more powerful. She seems to be quite the potions mistress."

Sanzo blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

Hakkai smiled as Gojyo chuckled.

"In other words," the kappa said, "She was going to try and make some sort of potion out of my blood that would make a super demon. Those are words even you and the monkey could understand."

"Speaking of Goku," Hakkai murmured, "where is he?" Gojyo and Sanzo looked at each other.

"Last we checked he was eating. We better hurry and get back to make sure he didn't eat the inn out of house and home," the priest said quickly. Hakkai laughed as the trio turned down a corridor and walked through another fake wall.

"This place is like a maze. How did you find me?" he asked. Gojyo growled and Sanzo placed a hand over where his wound had been.

"We ran into some trouble," he said. Gojyo snorted and pulled Hakkai a little harder down the corridor.

"You know, I can walk by myself," the brunette pointed out. The other two stopped and released him quickly.

"Sorry," they said in unison. Hakkai smiled and said that it was alright. After a moment of walking Sanzo stopped and looked at the stone ceiling.

"Uh, Gojyo?" he said. The kappa turned to him.

"Hmm?"

"How do we get out of here?" he asked quietly. Hakkai looked up at the apparently normal ceiling and then back at his friends.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, obviously unaware that this was the spot where Gojyo and Sanzo had entered.

"Umm, we don't know how to get out. We came through the ceiling about here," the kappa said as he raised a hand and touched the low ceiling. He ran his fingers along the stone, trying to find the false opening. He stepped forward, still searching for the opening. After a moment his hand disappeared.

"Found it!" he called happily. Sanzo rolled his eyes and stepped up beside the red head. He raised his own hand and slipped it through the invisible opening.

"Now, how do we get up there?" Hakkai questioned. Gojyo examined the spot on the wall.

"I dunno. What about you Buddha boy? Any ideas?" he asked Sanzo. A glare was his response. "Well, we could hoist one of us up and they could pull the other two out," he offered. Hakkai nodded and Sanzo shrugged.

"Whatever."

Gojyo turned to the other two.

"So who's goin' up first?" he asked. Hakkai shrugged and Sanzo maintained a deadpan expression. Gojyo sighed and grabbed the priest's shoulders.

"Hey! Let go of me you bastard!" he yelled. The kappa chuckled and jerked his head at Hakkai, who smiled and stepped forward. With surprisingly little effort the two shoved Sanzo through the ceiling.

"So, Sanzo! Is it the place where we came through?" Gojyo laughed. There was a snarled reply of yes and then a hand appeared out ceiling. Gojyo looked to Hakkai, who nodded. The red haired kappa took Sanzo's hand and was pulled upwards, with a little push from behind by Hakkai.

The brunette's smile broadened as Gojyo's feet disappeared. Only seconds more and he'd be out of this place and he could try and forget everything that had happened. He looked up happily as another hand appeared, this time being Gojyo's.

"C'mon Hakkai. We're getting out of here," he called. The youkai reached up and grasped Gojyo's hand. He felt himself being pulled upward, but not before something grabbed his ankle. Hakkai's eyes widened as he looked down to see the woman. But he was then pulled up through the ceiling and into the night air. Along with him came the taboo woman who had kidnapped him.

Aren't I great at cliff hangers? Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than I would like to have it, but I like leaving you standing on the edge. Ya know, for a while I thought this would be the last chapter but I've decided to make at least one more.

Ya see that little rectangle down there in the left hand corner? See the little button. The button is your friend. Press the button, review the story. I love reviews… REVIEW DANG IT! Err… stay tuned…


	5. The Final Ending

I wrote another chapter just for ya'll! I hope you enjoy it and are ready to review for me! I love reviews… I'll cry if you don't review… I want DOZENS of reviews. Please?

Anyway

THIS BANNER IS SILLY!

ONWARD!

"OH HELL NO!" Gojyo screamed as he saw red hair come up after Hakkai had been pulled out of the hole. The brunette youkai and priest had to grab him under the arms to keep him from launching himself at the woman. "AREN'T YOU EVER GOING TO STAY DOWN?"

"Gojyo, please," Hakkai pleaded. "Don't get anymore involved than you already are!" Sanzo growled something into the kappa's ear, making the red-head freeze. The woman meanwhile was smiling as she wiped blood from her face.

"If I can't have my experiment, then you shall not live to see the light of another day!" she sneered. Gojyo took a step back as she drew a sword and pointed it at the three. Sanzo cocked his gun but the woman heard it.

"Drop the gun baggy-eyed priest!" she commanded. He glared at her.

"Why should I?" he growled. She smiled.

"I'm a lot faster than I look. Before your bullet hits I can kill your friends!" she warned. Sanzo snorted.

"You think I'm worried about them?"

"Then I'll kill you!"

Hakkai hid his hand behind Gojyo's back, to conceal the glowing chi that was growing there. He then brought his mouth up to the kappa's ear.

"When I give the signal, duck," he hissed. The red-head nodded ever so slightly and risked a sidelong glance at Sanzo, who also nodded.

"What are you three planning!" the woman screeched. "You'll never leave this forest alive! Stop whispering!"

"Now!" Hakkai yelled. Gojyo ducked down and jumped backwards just as a chi blast exploded over his head. Sanzo meanwhile fired his gun into the heart of the blast, which hit dead on its target. There was a horrid screech as the woman flew backwards, a gaping hole in her chest. Hakkai fired another chi blast as she launched her sword at Gojyo, deflecting the weapon and sending it back at her. Another scream confirmed a direct hit.

"Run!" Sanzo yelled as he shoved Gojyo onward. The trio began running through the trees, not even daring to look back. Occasionally one of them stumbled but was quickly caught by one of the other two and urged on. After a moment Hakkai tripped over something soft. He looked down at his feet and found a heap of cloth lying there. Sanzo's robe.

The priest reached down and grabbed the pile, out of which fell his sutra. Hakkai stared at the roll of parchment and then raised his gaze to Sanzo's face.

"You left _that here?_" he asked, astonished. Sanzo shrugged. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, the more he thought about it, the more he wondered how he could have been so stupid. Gojyo grabbed Hakkai's arm and pulled him to his feet quickly.

"It doesn't matter now. C'mon!" he snapped. Hakkai nodded briskly and allowed the kappa to pull him through the trees.

In minutes they had broken out of the tree line and were headed for the village. The house came into view, and much yelling could be heard coming from it. The trio froze and looked at each other before they all took off for the door. Gojyo reached it first and flung it open.

Goku was standing there, tears running down his face. Hakkai's face got a worried expression, Gojyo looked mildly surprised and Sanzo looked disgusted.

"What's wrong Goku?" Hakkai asked the boy. The monkey sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"There's no food left in the house… And Hakaryu won't tell me where you keep the money!" he whined. Gojyo just about fell over and Sanzo whipped out his fan.

"BAKA-SARU!" he screamed as he brought the weapon down on the boy's head.

"OWW! SANZO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled. Hakkai giggled behind his hand and Gojyo leaned on his shoulder.

"YOU'VE EATTEN US OUT OF HOUSE AND HOME!" the Sanzo priest yelled. "NOW WHAT ARE _WE _GOING TO EAT?"

Okay, I know this chapter was really short but it's the final one. I'm out of ideas actually. As for the youkai woman… well, I might make a sequel later… Ya never know… But review! PLEASE! I'M ON MY KNEES BEGGING! Well, no, not really… But anyway, arigato for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed it. For those who have followed my writing… is it better than the first Saiyuki fic? Review to tell me!

JA-NE AND ARIGATO!

--Hakkai sama--


End file.
